


【FGO同人】Close To Me

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18含性描寫注意#年齡操作（？）#人物可能OOC
Relationships: Edmond Dantès x Female Master - Relationship, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 9





	【FGO同人】Close To Me

縱然從者並沒有睡眠的需要，可是漫漫長夜的迦勒底裡沒有任何變化的環境也早已看膩，加上本人並沒有意思和守夜的護士長遇上，所以愛德蒙．唐泰斯不時也會躺在他的房間床上，只是閉上雙眼作冥想，如此一來時間便會迅速消逝，迎來另一天的白晝。

滴他滴他的時鐘聲把時間一點點地帶走。

在閉目養神的黑暗間，有柔軟的東西循序漸進地欺壓上他，由溫度上可以感受到是有著自我意識的活物。男人警惕地張開雙眼，在視線觸及眼前女性的一刻閃過剎那的吃驚，“不回去自己的房間裡睡覺？還是說你走錯了房間？”抬手撩了撩女性額前的碎髮，獲得她一聲嘀咕。

“誒...才沒有走錯房間。你不覺得可惜嗎？難得我變成這個樣子。”身材高挑有致的女性用高聳的胸部暗示性地蹭了蹭男人，亮麗的橘紅色長髮順滑地落在他的胸膛上，猶如命運的紅線般纏繞著他，不管剪斷、燒掉、扯掉也好都擺脫不了。

她的心跳很快，難道她自己聽不到出來嗎？

對於女性的暗示，愛德蒙完全不為所動，玩弄完頭髮的手指轉至慢悠悠地磨挲她退去稚氣的臉龐，頗為細緻地描繪著五官的輪廓，“我倒是對你為何變成這個樣子很感興趣，立香。”

被稱呼為藤丸立香的女性輕笑了一聲，“誰知道呢，反正在迦勒底裡什麼事都有可能會發生，在回過神來時我便已經是這副樣子了。”

年齡被推進了差不多十年，由含苞待放的稚幼少女轉變成怒然綻放著的成熟女性。原本對於這具貼近在自己身上的女體感覺陌生，可是從一問一答的交流中重新拾回一向與少女相處的親密感，使得愛德蒙心底裡有一點觸動，覺得眼前的她既是熟悉又是新鮮。

對於從者來說近乎是眨眼間的短短十年，在這名少女身上居然呈現出如此大的變化...現在活生生地出現在他眼前的藤丸立香，有著眾多他所不知道的地方，這不由得令愛德蒙探求心大增。

嘛，其實原因已經不重要了，反正最後問過都是某位Caster將藥劑用飲料瓶盛起來，然後被沒有戒備心的御主喝掉所導致吧。

極其主動地，彷彿想要用這具身體來體會一下自己熟悉的快樂是否會有所不同一樣，藤丸立香低頭啄吻著他的臉，粉膩的舌尖不時探出，舐過蒼白的皮膚留下淺淺的一層亮色濕痕，“嘶...要是對我感興趣的話，不如自己親自感受一下我到底那裡「成長」了...”

“你這傢伙…唔…”雖然是想責備她這個爛透了的轉移話題技巧，但要說的話都被女性積極的嘴唇所封住，配上活躍的小舌頭將其搗碎成吻吮的響聲。如果此時偏要展開不解風情的談話的話，未免也太不識趣了，所以愛德蒙迎合她這份不尋常的著急，伸手按住了纖細的後頸，五指埋進髮間，扶住她的後腦加深這個吻。

“嗒滋…嗯…嚕…”用力的吻吮使擠合在一起的嘴唇扭曲變形，明明身體已經發育為一名出色的女性，但藤丸立香也太像還在貪戀抱抱親親的小孩子一樣，小嘴緊吮著男人的舌頭不放，盡最大的努力去使彼此的肌膚更大面積的相貼起來，“嗄...既然能接吻的時候就不要說話了...難得的好看嘴唇都浪費了。”比起少女時的自己明顯游刃有餘了不少，藤丸立香在吻離的一刻甚至還調皮地點了點愛德蒙的唇尖，調侃著他。

太狡猾了，僅僅是一個久違的吻，全身上下連同自己的心都感覺要融化掉...

她捧起了愛德蒙那張皺眉的冷俊臉龐，手指輕輕撫平他的眉間，靜靜地凝視著眼前倒映著自己身影的虎眸，然後又一次落吻在他的臉上。

啾…

不知道應不應該提出來，愛德蒙從她的眼中見到了不該有的寂寞，“你...在為什麼事感受到寂寞？”

“誒？”藤丸立香的眼眶似乎微微泛紅，她深呼吸了兩口平復自己那無人知曉的動蕩心情，用著無可奈何的語氣說道，“真是...敵不過你啊...”

說罷，完全不想給機會男人問清楚，她俯身低頭，迅速解開對她來說是礙事的衣衫，然後模仿著愛德蒙曖昧的言行去給予他不明所以的勸告，“你只需要好好享受一番就行了...我自己來動...”

一句話的時間已經讓她的右手摸上了半勃的性器，像撫摸小孩子的頭部那樣溫柔地搓揉著圓滑漲紅的頭部，嫵媚的嘴唇微微一笑，還留有唾液交換後的濕意去輕蹭敏感的冠溝邊緣，使得原本看起來還是無害的性器立刻充血腫脹，從鈴口小孔緩緩漏出情動的前液。

“呼嚕...”舔吃冰淇淋一樣把那漏出的一滴舐走，藤丸立香的指尖勾斷了嘴唇與性器之間扯出的細細黏絲，“蛋清的味道呢...”瞇眼笑言著的她繼續舌頭滑溜溜的舔動，比起激烈橫蠻的那種深喉抽插，她這時更想去細細品味著屬於男人的味道，把這份味道緊記著。

“哈呣...嗯噗...”彈性柔軟的嘴唇套住了性器的頭部，一點點納入自己濕滑的嘴裡，極淺極慢地反覆吞吐，碩大的尺寸總是能把她的小臉弄得微鼓起來，戳劃著薄嫩的口腔黏膜，“還...嗯...還不能射哦...”一邊撫摸男人結實的大腿肌肉，一邊看著從自己嘴裡抽離出的莖身上被塗抹上濕亮的唾液，藤丸立香愈發高興地擺動起舌頭，極致纏繞地感受性器內流動著的鼓動。

“嗯唔唔...”

順其自然地將胸部也一同壓上，夾住了外露出的莖身，包容感強烈的乳壓將性器完全吞沒，渾然沉溺在女體豐盈綿軟的美妙觸感之中。“嘞...感覺如何...以前的我可是無法這樣輕鬆地用胸部做到呢...”上下揉按著柔嫩的胸部，針對著一跳一跳的肉刃去擠壓，加上唇舌仔細的舔弄，藤丸立香的唾液成為了潤滑的一部份，使得性器在乳溝之間的進出愈來愈暢順。

明明知道愛德蒙會感受到自己的心跳，但心臟還是無法控制地劇烈鼓動，用嘴巴去親自體驗男人的性器變硬變熱的過程，藤丸立香閒起來的左手情不自禁地探進微濕的腿心，摩挲起私處微突的輪廓，不出所料滑膩的穴口皺褶間早已蠢蠢欲動地泛起濕意，一觸及便是滑手黏稠的濕液。

在這進一步升溫的氣氛裡，愛德蒙眸中冷銳的金色似乎漸漸融化成濃郁的蜜色，他輕撫著藤丸立香發燙的臉頰，語重心長的道，“完全不需要去作任何的比較，不管是少女時的你，抑或是長大了的你，都是這般讓我...”閃亮得無法張開雙眼。

犯規...不管是在從者還是私底下的相處也好，他在自己的心中都是一個犯規般的存在...像是想掩飾自己某一種將要洶湧而出的感情一樣，藤丸立香倏地擺動起頭部，用力吸吮敏感的前端雁首，而舌頭則鞭策般拍打嗡張著的裂口，催促著、挑釁著、誘惑著，被塞滿的精管會禁不住刺激將欲望一口氣爆發出來，舒服地滿盈她的口腔。

突然轉變的快感令愛德蒙的蒼白的臉上染上一抹嫣紅，那雙澄清的金眸頓時變得迷離微醺，視線游離，最後在他緊繃著全身肌肉，性器顫抖著要釋放出來前，藤丸立香恰時地鬆口，抬起身來，“不行…還不能…如果非要射出來的話…往這裡…我的身體裡...”

這般宣告著的她直視著愛德蒙的雙眼，坦蕩又忘我，她勾起垂落在臉頰上的橘紅長髮回到耳後，再伸出兩指微微掰開腿心盡處的肉瓣細縫，覆上了一層薄汗的身體像極了面臨溶化的奶油，令人想親自舔一口嘗嘗味道。

“你在什麼時候變成這麽色的孩子…”硬挺的肉物貼上了腿間內側，挑逗性地淺淺頂磨著入口位置，不急不慢地描繪著穴口細緻的輪廓，其中腫脹突起的小珠蕊觸感特別明顯，每故意擦拭一下都會牽引出藤丸立香輕吐的凌亂吟聲。

“還不是因為你…”這句話當中實在包含過多的感情，藤丸立香實在無意讓男人可以察覺到箇中的情感流露，所以她動了動身主動邀請他進入自己。

愛德蒙不是那種只要答應便馬上放棄理智撲上去的人，相反他還是保持一貫冷靜的態度詢問著她，“真的可以嗎？直接插入...”

“嗯...”輕得不能再輕的點頭，見到他近在眼前的嘴唇，藤丸立香還是沒有忍耐住，又一次吻了上去，“哈啊…”身體往下一坐，赤裸裸的雁首端沒有受到任何的阻隔，就被細軟的肉孔輕含住，一下子滑入蠕動著的膣道內。

即使下身已經濕潤，可是沒有經過充分的前戲便直接插入，對這具身體而言還是有點勉強，但藤丸立香想像中應該會哭泣著說停下來的嘴唇只是努動出幾個嘴型，隨後便緊緊地閉上，完全沒有說出半句拒絕的句子。

足夠了…只要這份生澀微痛的飽足感，可以強烈地感受到他的存在，這樣便足夠了…

似乎想要補足緊密相連的下身所缺乏的體液一樣，二人的舌頭拼命地交纏，互相奪取對方的津液，呼吸對方吐出的熱息。

緊熱的膣肉在插入的瞬間便牢牢地鎖著入侵者不放，完全不給予抽離退出的選擇，僅能持續地深入至最敏感的盡處。感覺到這具身體的抱擁實在過份黏人，愛德蒙悄然用手去揉按交合處上的珠蕊，“啊！突！突然之間做什麼！”觸感敏銳的小珍珠被如此斯負著，藤丸立香一下子軟掉了身體瑟縮發抖，聲音帶著悽楚可憐的嗚咽，而體內的層層膣肉也在抽搐著擠壓性器，興奮地把莖身外露出的部份再吞下一小節，令雁首似有似無地觸及深處柔弱的宮口位置。

“依你之前說的，我來感受一下你的身體到底在那裡「成長」了...”愛德蒙的聲線似乎壓低了一度，聽起來啞啞沙沙的像他抽完煙後吐息時的音調，“不過除了外表成長外，你的裡面還是這麼窄小、又缺乏忍耐力呢，Master...”嘴上慢悠悠地作結論，然後手指蹂躪的動作完全沒有停下來，反倒進一步加劇，配合男人下身的律動，戳刺扯玩著這可憐的小珍珠。

“呼...嗯！”

沒有任何預告，藤丸立香緊閉雙眼，高高地仰顎低吟，在這份集中細密的刺激下迎來了高潮，嘗到了甜頭的媚肉膣壁開始雀躍地頻繁嘬吮，一小股一小股的濕液潤滑了性器的進出，於深入淺出的攪合下響起「咕滋咕滋」的下流水聲，“太...太深了...”

“你...泄了吧？”貼在耳邊的低音如此問道，藤丸立香別開臉來拒絕回答，愛德蒙也沒有執著於一定要得到了答應，他只是壞心眼地再補上了一句，“沒有忍耐力就這樣泄出來可不是大姐姐會做的事呢…不過敏感的地方沒有變這一點倒是令人安心。”

愛德蒙感覺得到，在她渴望著自己的身體裡有一種屬於成年人的包容力，柔柔軟軟地包覆住闖入的肉物，使得他整個人像是溫柔地、沉實地沉進去一樣，完全給人不用顧慮太多可以長長地用力地直插進去的安心感，不用怕會把她弄壞掉。

可是成長了並不一定只有好事，一旦成長了，成為優秀的成年人，便證明她必須要負責起成年人的那份責任和寂寞，不能再接受年長者的教導和溺愛，所以他必須要告訴她...

“只是十年的差別你就以為自己已經成為大人了嗎？”腦子已經融化得跟混合著電流的甜膩膩漿糊沒有分別，聽著愛德蒙別有用心的嘲諷，兇悍的性器往前頂旋著緊縮的膣道，擊撞那寂寞得自己微微降沉的宮房，藤丸立香哀羞地緊皺著雙眉，抱著男人的身體細細輕泣，“這證明你還是太天真了，在我眼中，你始終還是一個不夠成熟的小孩子呢。”

呵責似的話語卻彷彿為藤丸立香帶來了疑似救贖般的衝擊，她睜大了雙眼，側頭一深深咬向男人的肩頭，用著她所認為的可以扯掉一小塊肉的力度，付予她的期盼，希望可以在眼前這具以魔力構成的肉體上留下獨屬於她的傷害。

“嗯...”

在愛德蒙看不見的地方，有一滴滴溫熱的液體落在他的肩膀上，然後滑走消失。

“成為成年人對你來說還是太早了。”耳語著盡情對他耍性子也可以的暗示，愛德蒙欲意想讓她徹底忘掉這份寂寞般翻身抱住她，大幅度聳動腰身，經受重覆攪磨的交合處圍著一圈白沫，由交合中誕生出來的甘美性悅用純粹野蠻的快樂強行使她忘掉有意深藏的秘密，僅限此時此刻，她愚蠢地產生出一個不會達成的願望...

“嗚嗯…進來...射進來…岩窟王…”帶著要被刺穿的覺悟，藤丸立香緊抱著愛德蒙的後背，在絕頂間感受宮房內壁被咻咻沖刷的溫暖感。

焦糖色的雙眼失焦地凝視著天花板，來不及吞嚥的津液在唇角溢出，隨著性器的抽離，濁白的濃液從小穴裡倒流出來，見到這樣浪費的場面，她緊抿著嘴唇恍惚地用手指把流出的精液都拈回體內，“不要...都溢出來了...不要...好可惜...快點...回到裡面去...”

流失的溫度使藤丸立香在患得患失的心情間游走，最終又回到冰冷寂寞的原點。看著這樣的她，愛德蒙眸色一沉，猛地抬高她的雙腿，挺身再度將流出的精液透過未疲軟的性器再度擠回去，“我來幫你...”

如同注射器般刮騷著肉壁殘留的濃精再往深處推進，興奮地鼓動的雁首蛇口毫不留情地咬壓上子宮口，將濁液重新注入宮房，直到一滴不漏都緊鎖在裡面為止。

“呼…岩窟王你這人…真壞…不可原諒…哈…”順理成章地再來一次，完全沒有任何休息時間，藤丸立香維持著這種凌亂的狀態去感受體內被不停地攪動的滋味，羞澀的子宮口吸附著性器雁首完全不讓它離開，彷彿想透過黏糊糊的精液去把子宮和性器都緊連著，連黏膜也不例外滲滿了他的味道。

“不可原諒的人到底是誰啊…”反嘲了她一句，愛德蒙挽起了在眼前晃蕩著的前髮，又是一記強而有力的深頂。

傾盡全力的交纏、被精液汗水蜜液沾染的姿態…根本是在無休止地刺激著男性劣根性的本能，無法有一個平靜的結束。

“摸摸…我的頭吧…”啊啊…即使是成年女性的外表也如此的可愛，在愛德蒙的眼中她不管是什麼姿態，其內在的本質和靈魂始終都是如一，都是讓他能甘之如飴地成為因渴望更親近太陽、而被其溶化了雙翼墮落深淵的伊卡洛斯。

閉眼感受著大手撫摸頭部的溫暖觸感，藤丸立香頓感全身都一下子輕了起來。

真是如夢似幻的時光。

可是啊…任憑怎樣的纏綿也好，分離的時間還是會來的…

藤丸立香近乎絕望的、沉重的、及時行樂的，向眼前的他再度獻上她的雙唇。

不知道因什麼原因而進入從者的「假睡」狀態，愛德蒙醒來的時候已經第二天的清醒，房間並沒有藤丸立香的身影和痕跡，只剩下一室因交合而無法疏通的氣味仍然淡淡存在。

而且他有一盒雪茄煙完全消失無蹤。

男人摸了摸被她咬住的肩膀位置，那裡未能成功地留下她的咬痕。

真是嘲諷極了，部分他想抹去的過去傷疤卻永恆地刻印下來，而自己想要留下的傷痕卻偏是無法留下。

永遠的詛咒啊…

如此想著他回歸到「日常」，梳洗穿戴後離開房間，在拐角後的通道盡頭遇上了他的御主和迦勒底的職員。

“真是太感謝藤丸你的幫忙了！我都不知道該怎樣報答你！即使你叫我隱瞞上級去偷用靈子轉移我都萬分願意！”

“真的不用報答了…要不這樣，我先保留著這個人情，如果日後我真的想用才找你吧。”

把充滿感恩之心的職員說服後，一直注意到身後視線的藤丸立香轉過身來對他打招呼，“早上好，岩窟王。”

“貴安，Master。昨晚睡得還好嗎？”

“很好啊，和瑪修她們一起開了一個小小的睡衣派對，過得很愉快呢。”

“是嗎…”又一次摸了摸自己的肩膀，愛德蒙突然露出了一個苦澀的笑容，伸手撫摸眼前少女的橘髮。

“誒？突然之間怎麼了？”雖然被溺愛的摸頭覺得很高興，但藤丸立香還是感到有點困惑。

“就是突然覺得…你啊…真是一個狡猾的御主啊…”男人用著嘲笑的表情說道。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 終於補完一篇陳年腦洞了。
> 
> 挑戰性是不知道可不可以寫出長大後的御姐感覺，畢竟不同於畫畫可以在視覺上，寫文的話應該會更在乎行為舉止和談吐上吧。
> 
> 腦內一直在想大姐姐御姐怎麼寫，結果想起來自己以前不就寫過「藤丸小姐」，應該可以跟著那種感覺去寫吧，但是外人眼中的10+咕噠和10+咕噠與蒙的相處還是很不同的…算吧，我就是想寫蒙去日10+咕噠而已。
> 
> 結果就聽著大姐姐歌手唱忘不了前度的失戀歌來找感覺寫。
> 
> 原設10+立香醬嘴裡會有煙草的氣味，所以讓蒙有少少懷疑。不過後來就設定為立香醬曾經抽過煙一段時間，但因為人類畢竟是需要忘記的生物，所以還是選擇了戒煙，結果到了事後見到伯爵的煙草始終還是忍不住，決定還是抽回煙，而且還順走了他一盒雪茄煙。就是一個想忘記又忘不了的小設定。


End file.
